


Love Through The Screen (An Aokga/ slight KisexOc fanic) Revised *NO LONGER UPDATING*

by YourLocalTsundere



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTsundere/pseuds/YourLocalTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(We all have that one anime/ fictional character we love with all our heart and soul. But do you ever wonder... why them? What make me love them so much? Well its because in another life, that character and you were lovers. Oh coarse we forgot once we moved into this life, we forgot about of actual relationship, but the feelings of love were still present. But in their world, they still remember you.</p><p>If they are in a relationship in their world, they are not really in love with that character. Now matter what it seems they still know that you were their only true love and are trying to move on from you.</p><p>They (being in the second dimension) try to reach out to you anyway they can but we (being in the third dimension) cant hear them or interact with them in anyway. We watch over their new lives in the third dimension and hope for their happiness. Even if it means dating/ marrying someone else.</p><p>If you have a lot of characters you like, some of them may have broken your heart in the past life. Or you just might have fallen in love with the wrong character, while the real one tries to reach out to you but you will never hear them. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through The Screen (An Aokga/ slight KisexOc fanic) Revised *NO LONGER UPDATING*

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi and possibly triggering subjects.

Finally school was out for the summer, students flooded the streets heading to work or going to meet up with friends. However one male student of Tōō Academy who sat by a nearby blacktop basketball court. But this wasn't any ordinary basketball court, no it was much more special than that. It was where he met his rival, Taiga Kagami. 

There was something about that angry red head that captivated the young ace's mind. He ruffled a hand in his short blue hair and let out a sigh. "Taiga, why can't I ever stop thinking about you?" Aomine said as he stood up and walked closer to the court. He got a stray basketball from the ground and started shooting hoops, somewhat frustrated with himself. 'Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, stupid baka.' Aomine growled at himself. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that stupid Taiga?!

"Hey." A voice broke Aomine's train of thought. It was the voice of the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Yes, that voice to the one and only Kagami Taiga. "What are you doing here?" Aomine snarled at the redhead. "Woah you just said we'd play one-on-one after school." Kagami held up his hands in defense. "You seem off, what's wrong?" Kagami asked. Aomine expression softened, but he so badly wanted to shout, 'You! You are what's wrong! Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why does my heart skip a beat whenever we talk? Why do I wish we were more than friends!' "Nothing." Aomine lied. "Oh come on Daiki, I know that's not true, now just tell me what's your problem?"

"My problem is that I love you!"

-beep- -beep- -beep- 

Aomine jolted awake at the buzzing of his alarm clock. "Fuck! He yelled clutching his skull, his head felt like it was going to explode. "Every morning I wake up with a headache! And every dream has that stupid redhead in it!" He growled getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. "Why can I never remember anything besides him though?" Aomine had woken up every day like that for months and it was starting to piss him off. Was he going crazy? 

~at school~

Today didn't start off well for Daiki Aomine, not only was he late to school, he failed his unit exam in English and now has to work on a make-up project with some random partner. His head was still pounding from when he woke up too. Aomine laid his head on his desk and waited for his partner to show up. He was missing his off hour because of them being late and he was very on edge. 

He heard the door to his classroom open and a few steps towards his desk. "Ugh! Really! I have to work on a project with him!" A female voice whined. Aomine lifted his head up to see one of his classmates. She was short and thin, with brown eyes and brown and black hair. But Aomine wasn't paying attention to that, he was currently staring at her large breasts. 

The girl sat down in the desk next to Aomine and the teacher began explaining their project. The girl occasionally glaring at Aomine mouthing 'my eyes are up here', After the lesson the teacher left for lunch, leaving Aomine and the girl alone. The girl sighed turning to Aomine. "Well if we're both stuck in this situation we might as well introduce ourselves. Call me Willow." the girl said giving Aomine a weak smile. "Aomine." The male grunted. 

Aomine didn't care enough to know that Willow was actually in the same class as him. No one really knew or cared for her other than her small friend group. But she was an anime addict and was a great artist. Her favorite sport was basketball but was never confident enough to actually play it.

"Anyway what's this project about?" Aomine huffed, clearly annoyed with this situation and his partner. "We have to write about a weird experience we had. It could be anything from like, weird people we've met to weird dreams..." Willow was about to go on but the dream thing caught Aomine's interest. Maybe he could finally get some answers if they did a project on dreams. "Let's do the dreams one!" Aomine said slamming his fist on the table. " "Ok!" Willow jumped, startled by Aomine's reaction. "Alright let's start then, what's a weird dream that you've had recently?" 

"Well.." Aomine began. "To be honest I don't really remember any of them. It's been like that for a while. But the one thing I do remember is that there's this guy there. He has red hair and red eyes, weird eyebrows, and loves basketball too. That's why they're so weird." "And when you wake up, you have a pounding headache and all you can remember is that guy." Willow finished for Aomine, catching him off guard. "How did you know?" "Because it's been happening to me too, except it's a blonde guy, who kinda reminds me of Ryouta Kise. My favorite KnB character. And that description you gave, it sounds like Taiga Kagami, another KnB character." 

"So what you're telling me is we're dreaming about anime characters? I've never watched this anime in my life!" Aomine thought Willow was trying to joke, but by the look on her face, he knew she was serious. "Of coarse not dummy, that couldn't possibly be the case!" Willow said. "Or at least I don't believe that's the case anyway..." Willow muttered. 

Aomine couldn't even stand to think about it. Why was this happening to him and this girl. Why were they brought together like this? Could it be.... destiny?

"So you're saying is this guy in my dreams is a lot like this anime character? Kagami right?" Willow nodded in response to Aomine's question. "Willow, I want you to tell me more of this 'Kagami' and Kuroko no Basket as a whole." 

Maybe finally, after months, Aomine would start getting some answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay finally got the first chapter revised :D Now to work on the others ^w^ Hope you guys will enjoy and I hope it's a bit better than the old one :P


End file.
